20 Questions
by IndolentApathy
Summary: On the way to a party at Takeru's, Matt decides to play 20 questions to find out who Ken likes. [ShonenAi! boyxboy pairings. ]
1. Party Plans

**Hey Everyone, Kaira is back, with a new pen-name too.  
I had the idea for this fic in my head for a really long time, and to be honest it sounded a whole lot better before I tried to type it out...writers block is still slowly sipping on my creative juices. The bastard.**

**Anyway, I had planned on making this just a simple one-shot, but it kind of got out of hand and I just kept typing. So.I guess now it'll be a two-shot? The first chapter is kind of just an introduction, though a really crappy one.**

**If anyone can guess who's point of view this is in, I'll give you a shiney gold star..or something.**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, don't own them, don't own nothin'  
Warnings: This story _is_ shonen-ai. That means boys love boys. Nothing really explicit, but there is kissing in the next chapter. If you don't like it then why are you even here? Don't you read summaries?  
Pairings: Lesse if you can guess, though it's not that hard really...**

**

* * *

**

**20 questions**  
-Party Plans-

* * *

The party was to be held at Takeru's apartment this year.

Every year since the defeat of MaloMyotismon, the digidestined, both young and old, would celebrate the day the worlds were saved. The first anniversary, last year, was celebrated at Daisuke's place. Everyone met and more or less had a great time.

Taichi and Hikari arrived together as usual, they barely spent much time apart, and Daisuke greeted them with open arms for Hikari, and a silly looking party hat for Taichi. Takeru arrived shortly after them, and got stuck with a noise-maker that he quickly disposed of. Sora was the next to arrive, bringing a bouquet of flowers as a gift to the others. Daisuke stuck his tongue out at them, commenting on his preference for candy, and set them on the dining room table. Koushirou, Jyou and Mimi arrived together a few hours after that. Mimi had flown in from America just for the party, and Jyou and Koushiro had offered to pick her up. The moment she set eyes on the pink and blue striped, pom-pom'ed hat, she squealed her girly excitement and demanded that Daisuke get one for her and her choffeurs immediately. Daisuke was of course more than happy to oblige.

Miyako soon bound through the door with party supplies of her own, blowing whistles and tossing streamers into the air while Iori simply slunk in behind her, dragging his feet and no doubt pretending he didn't know her.

That only left one person to arrive, and so far the chances of him showing up were looking grim. I had over-heard Takeru and Daisuke talking over a heated game of go-fish, and discovered that he had been very busy with press conferences and other such results of fame, and would probably not be able to make it to the party. My heart sank. I would rather eat my large intestine than tell any one of the others, but I had really looked forward to seeing him. I saw him every once in a while on television, and sometimes at concerts, but only when they were in the area, and only when the others came along too, and then we never had a chance to socialize anyway. I was really looking forward to seeing him at the party and maybe even getting to talk to him.

But I guess I had gotten my hopes up too high, because by the time Jun came in and told us all to get out of the house before her parents came home and killed us all for the mess we made, there was still no sign of him.

I was so dissapointed when I got home, that I went straight to my room, shut my blinds, flopped on my bed and went to sleep. It might only have been nine o'clock, but stressing about one person and waiting for them to walk through the door, not to mention spending any time at all in the same room as Daisuke and Miyako, can really tire a person out, so I slept like a log.

I had seen him a few more times since that over the span of a year. I managed to catch some of the press conference that had kept him busy the next day on the news, and managed to see him at a few more concerts. We still didn't get to converse though, so I was usually left dissapointed again. But I did get to see him, I just kept telling myself that was better than nothing. It kept me going.

I just wished he knew how I felt, that I had a monster crush on him ever since our trip to Mexico together, even if he didn't feel the same and possibly even hated me after that, I really just had to tell him that he's beautiful.

So when Takeru called me to personally invite me to the second anniversary that was decided to be held at his place, and told me the list of all who were going to be there, and his name was on that list, I nearly had heart failure. He was coming for sure, he had no other business and promised Takeru that he would definately be there this time. Finally, my chance had come, and my plan was set in motion. I had one week, and then he would finally know how I felt.

* * *

**Another apology for this crap chapter, I'll fix it up once my block dies.**


	2. Thankful

**Well I'm back again. This is the second part of the story.  
It was really only meant to be a one-shot, but 2 chapters and I havent even gotten to the main part of the story yet...thats a bad sign. I almost promise that I will probably try to make Ken and Yama atleast talk to eachother by chapter three xx  
God this is going badly. **

Anyway, I'm still apologizing for the crappynessof it all. But if I don't write I'll never get over my block..so I'm forcing this shit out of my ass now..so to speak...ew I just grossed myself out...

Anyway, if you want a disclaimer, read the first chapter.  
Warning: This is indeed a shonen-ai fic. There will be boys kissing boys eventually, and there is boys having romantic thoughts about others boys. If that isn't your thing then don't read. If you flame me I will laugh.  
Pairing: Kenato/Yamaken KenYamato/YamatoKen whichever way you wanna look at it.

* * *

_To my Reviewers:_

I got 2 reviews! Yay me!

Marissa: You're right! It is Yamato...wow you're good. -gives a shiney gold star- because I promised I agree completely, there aren't nearly enough YamaKen fics on the net. I think I've read every one of them, it's sad. Which is half the reason I wrote this in the first place. lol. Anyway I'm glad you think I'm doing pretty well so far, I'm hoping this get's better as it goes. I tried to make this one a little longer for you, but I didn't wanna drabble on either...so I hope I managed it. Thanks for the great review!  
**  
**

* * *

**20 questions:  
**-Thankful-

* * *

Takeru called me back six days after I had called him with my confirmation of attendance. I had unfortunately missed the last party, and to this day Daisuke has not given me a moments rest about that. I had been very busy that year, for some reason everyone still wanted to interview 'boy-genius Ichijouji Ken'. If you ask me I think that's stupid, how many more questions can they possibly ask me? I'm not a genius anymore, and I haven't been for years now, not since my days as the Digimon Kaizer. If you want to get technical, I never was a genius, it was simply the influence of the Dark Spore, without that I'm just an average boy. And in all honesty, I prefer that. But they still call for interviews, and Mamma and Poppa still accept. I still get sent to conference meetings about things I just barely understand anymore. I'm still smart, don't get me wrong. I still understand complex equations and formulas that most other 14 year old boys don't, but by no means does that make me capable to spearhead a rocket launch to Mars. Honestly, couldn't they tell by the blank look on my face when they asked me to explain...oh I don't even know how to pronounce it, but I know it was complicated. Either way I looked like Daisuke after listening to an intense technical conversation between Koushirou and I.

The call had been a simple one, we exchanged our usual formal greetings, he gave me the final list of all who were attending his party --Myself, Miyako, Daisuke, Koushirou, Iori, Hikari, Taichi, and Yamato. Jyou and Mimi were unable to attend this time, due to school and being unable to get a flight to Japan in time respectively, and Sora had to look after the shop..-- I nodded into the phone, and placed "mmhmm"s and "okay"s and "Oh it would be nice to see them again" where I thought necissary. A slight blush crossed my face when he finished with Yamato's name, and I was thankful Takeru couldn't see me over the phone.

I had liked Yamato for a while. I can't really remember when it started, probably around the same time that I was the Digimon Kaizer and entertained fantasies of bondage and submission. My mind doesn't really work that way anymore, I was sick back then. Sick and twisted. Ishida Yamato seemed a perfect canditate to chain to a wall and whip until he cried out, then painfully slow, lick the blood from his swollen wounds while he whimpered and feebly struggled to escape. Even thinking about that now makes my stomach churn.

I still have fantasies of him sometimes, though they're considerably more tame these days. On nights after I come home from one of his concerts, I usually dream of him up on stage, singing a sweet song to only me. Then after the song was over, he would jump off the stage and we would fight our way through sreaming fangirls to eachother. He would take me in his arms, lean in close to me, whispered confessions of love against my lips, and kiss me tenderly. God I'm such a girl.

I guess I had gone off to my own world again. Daydreaming of unrequited love seemed to have that effect on me. I vaguely heard Takeru call my name on the other end of the phone line and I jumped back to reality. The blush noticibly darker on my reletively pale face, and I attempted to clear my mind, silently thankful again that Takeru was still a bus-ride away in Odaiba, and I was home alone. I must have looked quite the fool standing in the hallway, the phone hanging loosely near my ear as I stared off into space with pink cheeks.

Clearing my throat, I regained composure. "I'm sorry Takeru, I couldn't hear you very well. Did you say something?" Well that wasn't entirely a lie right?

"Yea, I said Yamato offered to drive you here for the party. Apparently he'll be coming from a band practise in Tamachi anyway, so he figured it would just be easier to pick you up on the way. ...Ken? Are you still there?"

Imagine my surprise when the news finally reached my brain. Yamato was offering to pick me up?

In his van?

Alone?

I was floored to say the least. Normally I can keep my composure well around the musician. Believe it or not I'm not too bad at hiding romantic feelings. But I've never been alone with him before, heaven knows that could change things. I was already getting flustered thinking about it.

"Oh no..I-...I don't want to trouble him."

"Don't worry about it, he said it wasn't any trouble. He also said he wasn't taking no for an answer, and that he would be at your place at 5:30 sharp, whether you liked it or not."

Leaning against the wall with a hand to my chest to keep my breathing regular, and another to keep the phone to my ear, I gave in and told Takeru I would be ready, bade him a goodnight, and hung up the phone. After a few seconds of regaining my senses, I realized the party was tomorrow. Ishida Yamato would be picking me up tomorrow! I had to get ready, I had to tidy up just in case he wanted to come in first, I had to pick out my clothes, I had to get showered, I had..I had...I had to buy new cologne! Grabbing my jacket and my scrawling a quick note to let my parents know where I would be if they came home before me, I stopped to check the time on the microwave. It was 8:30 (1) I had an hour before the stores closed, and it a half hour run to the nearest mall. Quickly as I could I pulled my shoes on and ran out the front door, barely remembering to lock it in my hurry.

Running down the sidewalk, and dodging pedestrians, children, and the occasional dog, I was thankful that I was Ken "The Rocket" Ichijouji.

* * *

**(1) I really have no idea what time stores would close around there, but they close at 9:30 here, so I stuck with that.**

**Also, you might notice my work is not beta'd at all. If anyone would care to beta for me, you can email me or message me, just check my profile for adresses. **


End file.
